1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating device and, more particularly, to a wind power and hydrogen power complex generating device using a fuel cell unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wind power generating device 9 including a post 91, a blade unit, 92, a generator set 93 and a gear box. The blade unit 92 is rotatably mounted to a top end of the post 91. The generator set 93 is connected via the gear box to the blade unit 92. When the blade unit 92 is driven by wind to rotate, the gear box regulates the rotating speed and then drives the generator set 93 to generate electricity.
Generally, the wind power generating device 9 captures the wind power by using lift-type or drag-type blades. A rotating shaft and a gear train of the generator set 93 convert the wind power into mechanical energy, which, in turn, is converted into electrical energy. However, the conversion coefficient during conversion from the wind power to the mechanical energy is about 0.52 according to the Betz's law; namely, only about a half of the wind power is converted by the wind power generating device 9, and the other half of the wind power is lost during the conversion, causing limitation to the amount of electricity generated by the generator set 93 through conversion from the mechanical energy to the electrical energy. The amount of electricity generated is also limited by the operating capacity of the generator set 93. Thus, the electricity generating effect of the wind power generating device 9 is not good. Improvement to the wind power generating device 9 is, thus, required.